collectionofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ceri
Ceri, best known by her birth name as Hailey, is a powerful warlock. Hailey is a protagonist of the story, and the plot follows her heroic adventures with her best friend and maser Amonious Charles. Hailey is destined to become the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live and to use her powers to free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. She is also destined to stand at Ame's side as an advisor and partner, as he reunites all the kingdoms of the land back into Albion, calling forth an era of peace and prosperity. Appearance Hailey has shoulder length black hair, and pale blue eyes. When casting magic, her eyes will burn bright gold, brighter than normal sorcerers. She has tan skin, and freckles on her nose. Before Prota, she wore two outfits. Her formal attire consists of a short-sleeved blue maid dress with black sandals. Her casual attire consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt, a worn brown jacket, dark brown pants and brown boots. When hired by the royal family, her jacket changed to a deep royal red and she moved her neckerchief to her right arm. Her formal attire also changed to brighter clothes. She was fitted with a white dress, grey boots, and a cream blazer. Biography Hailey was born in Prota Capital. She was smuggled out of the city with her parents. After fleeing, her mother- an unknown druid- left her in the care of her father, who died shortly afterwards due to execution. She was found in the forest by a farmer, Maxwell, who took her in as his own and raised her in Ealdor, a small outlying village in the Sea King's Kingdom, Esseitor. She was bullied by the other children and called a demon child after her magic was revealed during a bandit attack. When she became a teenager, the village tutor stopped allowing her inside the small school they built for themselves. When she turned 15, her father started sending her out on more and more missions into the woods after he noticed her powers were growing. Eventually, the missions into the woods once a week was not enough to release her magic build up, and he sent her to her uncle, Garth, in Prota, in hopes that she could return with control. Personality Hailey is portrayed as being selfless, protective, honourable, noble, brave, modest, empathetic, intelligent, and wise. In the beginning, she is also seen to be rather naive and idealistic. She shows exceptional talent and potential in her magical abilities and her enthusiasm to further her education despite the risks carried with using magic. She can be outspoken and slightly foolish. She does at times use her magical abilities for herself, and to soften her workload. However, as Hailey gets older, she uses his abilities rarely for herself and mostly for the benefit of others. Hailey's humour is portrayed as dry or sarcastic. Although she was constantly told that she is an idiot as a child, Hailey is more intelligent than she appears, as noted by Garth. She also developed some of her mentor's cunning. Abilities Supernatural * Telepathy - '''Hailey can commune with druids and other magical beings with her mind. * '''Selfless Magic - '''Hailey has the rare ability to cast magic without a spell, which is unique to only the most powerful warlocks. Spells * '''Worded Spells - '''Hailey, like all sorcerers, can cast spells to help utilize her magic with words. * '''Wordless Spells - '''With enough practice, Hailey can use spells without saying words aloud. Skills Quotes * '''Dragon: ''"Ah, the young warlock finally arrives."'' Trivia * Hailey's left hand is her dominant one. It's a trait all warlocks share. * All warlocks have different shades of gold eyes compared to the normal sorcerer. Hailey has a unique bright gold. Category:Immortals Category:Protagonist